moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped in Gummy!
Moshling Rescue - Trapped in Gummy! is a song performed by Ellie's partner Fez Owl and a band of Moshlings including Woolly Blue Hoodoos. Made to be a musical tribute to the game Moshling Rescue!, it shows elements and the plot of the game. Protagonist Ellie and antagonist Big Bad Bill are absent, but Bad Bill is mentioned in the lyrics. It was released on June 17, 2014 on YouTube, mentioned on Moshling Rescue's official Twitter and Facebook account. Summary In the midst of Gombala Gombala Jungle at nighttime, a lone Mr. Snoodle hops around with movement restricted to the fact that he's trapped in gummy and comes across a stage. "Life ain't funny when ya trapped in gummy!" is loudly proclaimed when the stage curtains open to reveal a band of Moshlings. Fez Owl repeats the earlier proclaimed sentence, much to the saddening of Mr. Snoodle who was almost forgetting about his sticky situation. A band of Wooly Blue Hoodoo's starts doing their a cappella onto with Owl orders the wind instrument team to make some noise. The stage background is being pulled up revealing a puzzelsheet of how the game levels look. They start their song with Owl as the lead singer, causing a combination to form on the puzzle sheet that zaps Mr. Snoodle out of the gloop. More gummied Moshlings pop up from out of the jungle's depths and gather at the stage. The band's number causes more combinations and frees Moshlings such as Chop Chop, who hops on stage and swings on the curtain cord, like the animation in-game. Their jamming not only free Moshlings but wakes up Mount Krakka Blowa who parties along a bit too hard as it's about to blow. This causes so much mess and gummy combo's that the entire audience is freed from it. Surely a successful performance. Characters Band *Fez Owl (lead singer) *Toasty (guitar) *Linton (drums) *Furnando (contrabass) *Hansel (piano) *Three Woolly Blue Hoodoos (a cappella) *Little Bad Bill (voice cameo) *King Toot (saxophone) *Toots (trumpet) *Oompah (tuba) Other *Mr. Snoodle *Chop Chop *Mount Krakka Blowa *Pip *White Fang *ShiShi Lyrics Trivia *Fez Owl and Little Bad Bill make their debute as characters rather than decoration. *The tone set in this video is much more playful than the trailer of the game. *The line "gotta throw a party but I gotta do my voodoo" implies Big Bad Bill is causing this mess without much of a motivation other than keeping "in-character". *Several trees used as homes are shown, revealing Ellie might live in a Jungle town rather than being a lone ranger. Gallery MV TIG mr snoodle.png MV TIG stage.png MV TIG toasty.png MV TIG Linton.png MV TIG life not fun.png MV TIG sad snood.png MV TIG a cappella 1.png MV TIG wind instrument team.png MV TIG zap.png MV TIG moshlings.png MV TIG Furnando.png MV TIG Chop Chop.png MV TIG swing.png MV TIG freed.png MV TIG little bill.png MV TIG Mount 2.png MV TIG a cappella 2.png MV TIG Owl wait.png MV TIG Mount 1.png MV TIG mr snoodle ooh.png MV TIG Owl wow.png MV TIG Mount 3.png MV TIG wind instrument team go.png MV TIG Hansel.png MV TIG Toasty jamming.png MV TIG and goodnight.png Category:Moshling Rescue! Category:Music Videos Category:Music